percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Athena's Little Tantrum
is part of [[My Series of Books], click if you wish to read all chapters] Chapter 3: Athena's Little Tantrum Chiron opened the door and pushed me into the Van. Helping my lift Annabeth in aswell. I looked round the room, catching Argus's thousand eye staring at me. He waved gently to me as he pushes a ramp out, helping Chiron wheel his way into the Van. "Chiron--" I began. But Chiron and a hooded women cut me short. "Percy. Please..." "Chiron! It's my turn to talk now!" I shouted at him. The hooded lady was radiating power, I suspected she was a Goddess, but this didn't throw me off my roll. "Annabeth has just been turned to stone, Chiron! And your telling to CALM DOWN?!" I felt my hands ball into fists, the temptation to hit him was becoming very close. Argus took a step forward and pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me into a seat just inside the Van. Argus shook his head at me, before pushing his way past the door-entrance into the seat of the Van. I felt the Van shake alive as we slowly moved. My head fell into my hands. The women removed her hood, and I new I was in trouble. It was Athena. "Percy Jackson. You're probably aware, to why im here" Athena began. Her robe was a sickly looking brown, her hair bundled into a knot with two fringes hanging at each side. It was scary to how much she looked like Annabeth. It didn't even take me a second to figure out why she'd come, her favourite Daughter was a stone-statue, she wanted to blame some one. Athena pursed her lips before she began. "My daughter is a statue, Percy Jackson. On your account". My eyes met her own this time. I spat on the floor. I stood up so fast, it nearly surprised the Goddess. "My account? MY ACCOUNT?! Annabeth, my girlfriend, has just been turned to stone! And you have the nerve to blame me?!" I nearly uncapped Riptide. But Athena was looking at me with both a shocked surprise, almost guilty. "I don't know why you even think it was my fault, your the Goddess of Wisdom, damnit! You even critised my actions two years ago after choosing not to be a God! No mortal-existing person can cope with being a God, too much guilt comes over time! And now your saying it's my fault! She had the cap! But she'd taken it off, thinking it was safe. Medusa tricked her, so don't blame ME! Do your job Athena, think outside the Box aswell!!" It wasn't graceful nor fluent, but it got my point across. She was failing being a proper Goddess of Wisdom, and what I had just done then would probably make another grudge issue between Poseidon and Athena. Chiron looked almost ready to wheel himself out of the Van, Argus had stopped the Van, staring at me with his hundred wide-eyes. Athena just stood there, her eyes crackling power, mixture of guilt hidden behind those grey-eyes and a mixture of anger. Athena stepped over to the statue of Annabeth, stroking her stoney cheek before removing the Cap out of her hand, taking a moment to examine it before she looked back at me. "She was my daughter, Percy. And as much as we Gods may.. we may seem selfish, but we're guilty of loving aswell". And with that, the Goddess sat down on the floor, wiping golden tears from her eyes. I was too angry to feel any pity for her, too angry with the Fates aswell as myself. It was my fault, but I didn't wan't to admit it. Chiron coughed. He fumbled with the peice of cloth that covered his legs before saying anything. "Percy, we need to get to the Camp. A situation has arosed, it is connected with this brash attack. Aswell as Medusa's "Different Form" " Chiron nodded at me, his word's only just slightly drowned by Athena's gentle sobbing. I nodded, I sat down beside Athena, picking up Annabeth's Cap to which her mother had dropped. Argus sighed, turning the engine on once more. Category:Adonter